


Unnatural

by 60_Lingette_Humides



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, New Years, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60_Lingette_Humides/pseuds/60_Lingette_Humides
Summary: A super short look at some starting-to-live-together shuake celebrating their first new years together





	Unnatural

“This is so _odd…”_

“What?”

Goro reaches under their blanket for Akira's hand. He provides it readily, slipping into and interlacing fingers. They're lying in their apartment, nothing high end that was paid for by a totalitarian (to say the least) father, devoid of any character; nothing like being cold and alone in an attic, hiding away in back alley streets like something unwanted. It's nothing they've experienced before.

Ever since starting a life together, everything has been new. Experiences and avenues he never considered are possible, every minimal thing he didn't know he was missing is brought to the forefront. Sharing a bathroom, leaving notes for another person to find, threatening to drop a lover's toothbrush into the toilet... Going to parties. Being accepted as more than a figurehead. 

Goro can't find the words to speak- he knows them, they're waiting on his tongue (and Akira has been helping him to be honest, so much) but he knows utterance of any of his thoughts would spoil the mood.

"This..." he waves away the question with a look at their new shared living space. The first thing they did was decorate the bedroom in stars. The colours are muted, nothing clinical. Khakis, mostly, with pops of vibrancy in every odd item Akira drags in.

It was hard finding room for the chocolate fountain. A bit tougher upon Yusuke's remodelling of their home upon entry. The feng shui apparently feng shit (Futaba's words, never forgotten and brought back to tease her with at every gathering).

Akira smiles at him in the present, squeezing their palms together without hesistance. "The tree? Was Futaba right after all?"

Goro knows he's joking, yet still finds the need to reassure him. "I was thinking. And no, she was not." his eyes dart to the mini-christmas tree on their desk. A plastic model meant for tinier people, decorated in glass ornaments and homemade paper angels. "It really did mean a lot."

It was the first Christmas Goro had celebrated in a while, not that he wanted to remind Akira of _that_ either (what with missing it last year...)

He swallows, "It's just... unreal."

"How much I love you?"

Cheeky. "Yes, that too," he notes. He removes his phone from his left hand to plant it on his chin. "I suppose this whole situation."

"This whole situation." Akira's thumb shies out of place, pushing in between their hands to trace along Goro's lifeline. "Can you walk me through, detective?"

A vibration from beside them. Goro's phone lights up with an alarm. Ten minutes to midnight. Ten minutes to New Years. He scoffs, "It's not a puzzle, it's just rather difficult to say aloud."

"So I should get the dictionary..." Akira goes to stand. Goro stops him with a snort, tugging him back into bed. He lands, grinning.

Goro closes his eyes against the sight, forcing his face into indignation. "Your jokes should be put on probation and ostracized by their peers until they're forced to move schools." Silence. Goro peeks out an eye, silently asking if he went too far.

Akira is looking back at him with the most tired expression. "You're stalling."

He was. Goro lays against his lover's shoulder, sighing. "That _was_ the point. Doesn't it feel odd? The year is passing by almost as if nothing ever happened. It feels we're all laying in wait for a catastrophe, but the world is treating us like regular teenagers."

"We are."

"I wasn't for a very long time. I suppose it's a kind of culture shock. I never saw myself going to college already dating, and intertwining our lives together. I never saw myself having the chance at a life with you."

Clenching his hand closer, his words get past the blockade with a sharp inhale.

"I can't believe I'm still alive."

 _It's unnatural that I survived._  
_It feels unreal next to you._  
_As if pure fantasy._

He mutters into his neck, "I suppose it's nothing but my thoughts running wild."

Akira hugs him tight, chin resting on Goro's head. "I've told you how we all thought you died?" Goro hums. He remembers. "I lived through that reality, if only two months. I know what you mean. I'm grateful every day I wake up to see you."

 _It feels like I should be dead_. "Thank you." Goro smiles, tears gathering in his eyes and running down Akira's throat. He further buries his head into the space between, nails biting into the skin of Akira's fist. He's getting tears _all over_ Ann's christmas gift (matching sweaters).

After some time, he lifts his head. Akira is watching him, smiling through red eyes. It's a solid weight on his heart, seeing someone who is willing to be with him; a shackle he's happy to bear, knowing Akira feels the same for him. His phone's alarm is going off erratically, an odd shifting sight in the sheets. Goro twists to peer at it.

12:01.

His hand goes up to run the tears out of his bangs, grinning through the embarrassment. "Of course we started off the year crying. _Happy New Year."_

_"Happy New Year."_

"..."

"Should we get started on the pancakes?"

Goro throws his pillow with a groan, "You make that joke _every chance-"_

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh everyone have a good golly dang new year i also cant believe im still alive


End file.
